Solaris Moon
by NaoSolaris
Summary: Just that One step can change your life... One step can change your Future, I took that step, and I do not Regret what I have done. Using Kotone's Color name, Soul. SoulSilverShipping SilverxKotone , Read & Review please!
1. Prologue

Silver jumped down from the high ledge onto the ground. He was still climbing down the mountain side, when he stopped to look at the wonderful view. His friend Sneasel jumped down beside him and scuffled over and clung to his leg.

_It has been two years sense Giovanni tried to find him as his son and the heir to team Rocket. He was now sixteen and growing up, taller and more wise than Gold would ever be. Johto was at peace now, and everything was going well. The sun was setting over the horizon and the Pidgey made their last mad dash somewhere back where they there was something unsettling on the horizon, a new evil was rising, Silver knew deep in his heart. That the evil was still here in Johto, he just didn't know would travel to Dragons den to train and learn, yet he was already smart in combat._

Silver shook off his feelings and started climbing down the rest of the hill, still determined to get to the bottom before dark settled.

_But the uneasiness in his heart remained. As if his soul was shouting at him the answer to that uneasiness. The memories of the Masked man remained in his heart no… not remained, burned into his heart. Just like the face of his father._

Sneasel followed him down slowly, still uneasy whether this was a good idea.

_There was just too much on his mind now… maybe he would talk to Green about this… this feeling he had. It was uneasy as he thought before, more than uneasy now that he was thinking about it._

Silver finally reached the bottom of the mountain and Sneasel jumped into his arms, happily he cried out and Silver caught his little friend and put him on the looked back at the horizon, as if the answer was there. There and then he saw something coming toward them. It sparkled white in the sunset and it was large and flying.

It flew over head and passed them without a single trace saw something in Sneasel's Claw, he reached to get was a Diamond like Rock.


	2. Time to Reach the Soul!

Chapter One : Time to Reach to Soul!

**I am going to Use Kotone/Lyra's Color Name because this is in the Pokemon Special world.**

**Her Color name is Soul, just like SoulSilver. Cool huh?**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Soul, you should go to your room and unpack your things, and stop playing around like that, we gave you that Pokémon when you had free time!" The woman shouted from the movers moving about. Soul ran in, she was in a beautiful white dress, and the house they were moving into was a mansion!

"I'm sorry Momma." Soul bowed and her rare colored Sneasel from the 'highest quality' walked in. She was dark black midnight and the red parts like the ear were colored white, and the stone on her forehead was purple. Her eyes shimmered purple and her claws pure white. A Pokemon bandana was tied around her neck.

"It is fine, now go do what I said please." Her mother pointed to the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am." Soul said and ran upstairs.

I just wanted to check out our new home from the outside, man, Momma isn't this pushy with papa around!

Her Sneasel ran after her and went up into her room.

Everything was required to be white, her sheets, her walls, her vanity, her beauty spot (which she never used except to look in the mirror), but the carpet was a beige color.

"Remember Sneasel, we are escaping tonight." Soul pressed her finger against her lip.

Even though they had just gotten to Johto she was fed up with her life, locked inside a house for most of her life. Spending time in high luxury, and she already told Professor Elm she would be coming soon to pick up her starter.

Sneasel nodded as Soul brushed her hair into pig tails, no one would be seeing her until the next morning, and everyone would be inside for the regal party tonight. The alarm system would be off, the dogs would be in their cages, and the sprinkler system turned off. It was a perfect night to escape this life!

Her hair was the shade of brown most girls would envy, but really she wanted Blonde hair. She had brown eyes that most girls of her age would envy when she really wanted Blue eyes that sparkled. She picked out some ordinary wear, a Black under shirt and a red jacket, blue short overalls with buttons, Long white socks with black at the end, and red sneakers.

Oh! She almost forgot the most important feature, the hat with her name sowed into it, "Soul". It had a pink ribbon wrapped around the white cabby hat. as she put the clothes on onto her petite skinny body and roughly and tightly put the hat on her head.

Sneasel clapped at the transformation, happy to see the new clothes fit for her.

"Now our items…" Soul said and found her yellow side back and placed the five Poke balls she ordered, the various items she collected and gained from the friendly Pokémon from when she was a child, "Now Sneasel we have to be super duper quiet!"

Sneasel nodded and followed her masters lead as they got the rope they made from bed sheets onto the grassy ground floor. She grabbed a metal chair that she had asked for to tie the rope around the chair and tightly tied it onto the chair.

"Here we go!" Soul said as she grabbed the rope and slowly got onto the ledge and Sneasel got onto her shoulder and they slowly began to climb down and stay out of sight from the windows.

The sounds of laughter and chatter came from the windows. The lights of inside glowed in the midnight darkness of the night that was all around them. She was already half way down, it was too late to turn back now, she already hated her life on the inside already.

Soon she jumped onto the ground and Sneasel jumped onto the ground as well, it was time to run!

The two dashed off into the woods, never to return back home again .


	3. Eevee!

Chapter Two : Evee!

**I forgot to mention that in this story. I'm American so...**

**Green is the girl and Blue is the Guy, Woot for Americans.**

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"New Bark town!" Soul exclaimed.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel exclaimed, her eyes glowed.

New bark Town was awfully windy and small, unlike the new hometown she moved into. It had small buildings, mainly a rural area, for kids to grow up free.

Soul wished she could've lived here, it would have been more lovely and lively, and there were many small children with Pokémon . She wondered how everyone stood the wind, it kept blowing her bangs in her face.

"I take your new here." A voice came, Soul turned."Y-Yes, I'm looking for Professor Elms lab." Soul smiled.

"Its north from here, your hair won't get in your face if you go that way." The boy laughed and Sneasel gave him a dirty look.

The Boy had dark black hair, a gold and black hat with goggled around his head. A red jacket with a connected pocket at the bottom and yellow shorts, he also had a odd billard cue in his hand.

"Sneasel!" Soul bent down and closed her eyes and The boy watched as she calmed Sneasel down with her touch, "Don't be mad at the man."

"Sneasel…" Sneasel got tears in her eyes and put her claws in front of her face to hid her embarrassment.

"Aw Sneasel its okay." Soul picked her friend up, "Thank you mister!"

She took off without knowing the boys name, and not looking at his shocked face on the extraordinary event happened.

Soul walked up north, holding onto her hat and walked forward to find a sign that read…

_Professor Elm's Laboratory! Welcome new Trainers!_

She had made it!

Soul grabbed the handle as she opened the squeaky door and closed it behind her.

A shabby man ran out with a baseball bat and saw a shocked Sneasel and Soul.

"Oh Sorry… I thought you were a burglar, We've had one before a couple of years back." The Man apologized and walked down the stairs.

"I-its Okay sir." Soul made a hand movement .

The Man adjusted his lab coat and fixed his glasses, "And who might you be?"

"Oh my name is Soul, I am the one who called before!" Soul smiled.

"I see, I am the professor you talked with over the phone, unfortunately we don't have the three starters, they already have trainers, but I have a special Pokémon just for you." The Professor smiled and walked over the table and pulled out a pokeball and walked back over to Soul.

"What is it?" Soul took the Pokeball.

"It's a Eevee, now discovered to evolve into seven different forms." The Professor smiled and Soul looked into the Pokeball.

Sneasel looked too to see the baby Eevee inside.

"Thank you professor Elm, I'll take good care of her!" Soul smiled.

"Could you do me a favor first?" He asked and Soul looked with interest, "A friend of mine is near Cherrygrove, his name is Mr. Pokémon, could you give him a letter for me?"

"Of course it's at least I could do!" Soul smiled.

Soul took the letter and went out the door, Letting out her Evee out first.

She didn't have stuck up ears like a normal Eevee, she had droopy ears and drooped eyes as if she was sleepy.

"Alright we're going to get along! And get friends along the way!" Soul announced to Sneasel and Evee and they smiled and nodded.

They dashed off to Mr. Pokémon's house to deliver the letter.

There were many Pokémon that passed them and paid no attention to Soul or just gave a glance and kept on going .

The sun began to sink into the horizon and the sky turned a orange-purple color, and they just got to Cherrygrove city.

"Sneaaaa~" Sneasel Yawned.

"Yeah we better take a quick break before heading on, how about a nap under that tree?" Soul asked and Evee and Sneasel nodded as Soul walked over and laid her back against the tree. Evee and Sneasel ran up and curled up beside her as they fell into sleep.

_Soul never remembered her dreams as she did this one that she had so many times before coming to Johto. A Masked man with long white hair, several different kids, masks, it just went by so fast, she could only make out the lighter colors._

Soul woke up, it wasn't morning, it was night and she had only slept twenty minutes.

Sneasel and Eevee were still asleep, but they needed to keep going.

"Sneasel, Eevee wake up." Soul nudged them and they slowly woke up, Sneasel got up and wondered what was the matter and Evee looked with droopy eyes, "We need to get to Mr. Pokémon's house!"

The two finally remembered and Soul got up and they both started off onto the next route.

It started to get very dark and the Nocturnal Pokémon came out and their calls sounded through the forest. Quietly and softly you could hear Furrets or Pidgeys who stood up past their time to sleep.

Finally all three reached a cottage house, and the good thing was the lights were still on and that meant someone was there, right?

Soul looked at the tiny cottage from a angle before going to the door and knocking on it. A elderly man answered the door in a suit.

"Sorry I have company right now." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but I have a letter for Mr. Pokémon from Professor Elm, I'm Soul." Soul smiled.

"Oh hello! Please come in!" The man let her in, happy as ever, this letter must mean something Important.

Soul was welcomed into the house and she looked around.

A lot of machinery going on here, on every wall there was ether a bookshelf or Machinery. There was also another grey headed man at a computer in a lab coat and looked up to see Soul walk into the house.

"Please sit down miss Soul." Mr. Pokémon said and the Pokémon rushed to the couch without a second thought.

"Who is this Mr. Pokémon?" The Man asked at the desk as Soul sat down on the comfy blue couch.

"Soul, she's here with the message from Professor Elm." Mr. Pokémon smiled and Soul brought out the note and without consult, Eevee and Sneasel were already asleep.

"Well Hello I am Professor Oak," The Professor got up, "I am the Professor of Kanto."

"Nice to meet you professor." Soul smiled.

The Professor inspected Sneasel, then Eevee. Sneasel was literally in Souls lap asleep and Evee was beside Soul's legs and leaned against her.

"Sneasel and You seem to have a good bond with each other." The Professor commented.

Soul put her hand over Sneasel and stroked her friend's midnight fur, "Of Course, Sneasel and I have been friends for a long time, Oh the Sun is up! I must get going, thank you for your generosity!"

"Wait Soul," The Professor asked before she went out the door, "What are Pokémon to you?"

Soul pondered what to say, She had a Sleepy Eevee in her arms and held her close, "My Equal, never above me, and never below me."

"Equals… I like that answer, here, this is a Pokedex, only a few who hold this machine, and you Soul, are the Eleventh holder."


	4. Red hair boy say What!

Buizel was a bit stubborn in training but still, he listened to Soul and did what she asked her to do. Evee and Buizel did not like each other, they would end up using attacks on each other if not restrained. The Egg, so far, was wriggling as could be, it was about to hatch!

The Egg was a white color with Red and Blue triangles on it. Many people in violet city congratulate her and some even eyed the egg with envy.

"Bui! Bui!" Buizel stole a berry from Evee.

Evee's fur bristled, "EEEVEEEE!"

Evee used Sand-attack on Buizel. Buizel used Water gun on Evee.

"Stop it!" Soul shouted.

The two immediately stopped.

"Sne~zeal!" Sneasel shook her head in discontent.

The egg was wriggling more now.

"Can we please get to Azalea town in one piece?" Soul begged them.

"B-Buizel…" Buizel nodded.

"E-Evee." Evee nodded.

They started off after their quick snack and a cleaning and drying, they set off to Azalea town. There was supposed to have the Largest slowpoke population and even had a well named after the Pokémon. Even Kurt, a person who made Pokeballs lived there, he makes them by hand!

Soul smirked and walked with the egg in her arms, wondering what the pokemon would be… Rare? Legendary? If it wasn't she would still love it anyways.

Evee spotted something out of the corner of her eye, something blue! She must eat it, it was blue, she never tasted anything Blue before!

Evee ran up the tree and grabbed the object, but it was hard and not a berry.

"Satisfied?" Soul asked nonchalantly, putting a hand on her hip.

"Eeeee…" Evee said in a creaky voice, her teeth hurt.

Buizel fell to the ground laughing at Evee. Evee fumed with rage and jumped down and chased Buizel around in a circle.

"Your Evee bit into a Apricorn!" A little girl walked up. She was moderate age eight size with a side ponytail and a pretty blue dress.

"I can see that, she's pretty Glutinous about food." Soul commented.

"My Grandpa makes Apricorns into Pokeballs, I could get him to make one for you!" The girl smiled. A teddyursa walked up beside her.

"Sure!" Soul smiled and turned harsh to her Pokémon, "Stop it Buizel! Evee!"

They stopped, comedically, stopping in place and rejoining their trainer. Sneasel rolled her eyes at the crazy youngsters.

It was only a short walk to Kurt's house, he turned to see his granddaughter bring in a customer.

"What do you want?" Grumpy old Man Kurt asked.

"I have a Apricorn… can you make it into a Pokeball for me?" Soul held the Apricorn out, it was a different one than Evee bit into.

"Go away, we are closed." Kurt turned his head.

"But Grandpa…" His granddaughter whined.

"I said I am not taking any new costumers! And That is final now out with you!" Kurt shot up and shooed them all out the door, including Teddyursa and his granddaughter.

"What's with him?" Soul asked, brushing off her hat and the Egg, which was unharmed.

"Years ago, Grandpa's scroll was stolen and was used for Evil, he's been like this ever sense!" His granddaughter pouted and lowered her head.

Buizel rolled his eyes and Evee blinked two times. Sneasel listened intently.

"Your Grandpa sounds pretty down, when I'm down, I sing about the things that make me happy!" Soul smiled.

"I do that too!" The Granddaughter flourished.

Soul looked around.

"I'm going to look around town is that fine?" Soul asked and the Granddaughter nodded as Soul and her Pokémon walked off.

She saw Slowpoke, they were sleeping… with all their tails chopped off… Poor Slowpoke :(

"I wonder why all their tails have been cut off…" Soul wondered as something at the speed of light whooshed past her and towards the well. The Granddaughter ran up to Soul.

"Soul, Grandpa has gone nuts! He's going to face the people who have done this!" The Granddaughter sounded real worried.

"I'll snap him out of it!" Soul encouraged her Pokémon as they ran off toward the well to help Kurt! He was locked in battle with Rocket operatives.

"Your crazy old man if you're going to take us all at once!" A rocket operative with a Hat and looked so much different from the others. He was skinny, Blue hair with a hat, a black jumpsuit, and a white belt.

"Bring your best shot Youngsters!" Kurt yelled.

"Golbat!" The Man called out.

"You crazy old man!" Soul ran up to Kurt's side.

"Cheater! You brought Re-enforcements!" The Executive growled.

"Did not, she came at her own will!" Kurt growled.

Soul sighed.

"I think I know you, yes, you stopped my operatives from getting Buizel and now it is traveling with you!" The Execuative growled.

"So you're the 'Boss' ahead of this operation?" Soul asked nonchalantly.

"One of them Missy." He gave a devilish grin.

"You one sick wannabe," Soul commented and Buizel jumped out ready to battle Golbat, "Buizel Water gun!"

Buizel sucked in air and water spurted out of its mouth and hit Golbat directly, then It used Double team and hit Buizel with Leech life.

"Buizel Bubblebeam!" Soul commanded and Buizel sent out bubbles and hit Golbat back causing it to faint. But the Leech life was more effective than she thought.

"Smart girl, I am Team Rocket Executive Proton, and I will shred you and that Buizel to pieces!" Proton laughed and sent out a Weezing and a Ekans.

"Sneasel, Evee!" Soul commanded as the two hopped down to help Buizel and the egg moved more frequently in Soul's arms.

"Hold it!" A voice called, A red haired tall kid jumped down with a Sneasel at his side and the other with a Feraligatr and just randomly appeared in front of Soul and Kurt. Buizel pouted that he would interrupt when he was about to kick butt. Sneasel and Evee looked at the boy intensely. Suddenly the Pokedex started beeping and Soul brought it out. The Red haired kid looked back, they met eye to eye, as if it were fate.

"What are you going to team up with her against me? Don't make me laugh!" Proton laughed… didn't he just said don't make him laugh?

Silver didn't take his eyes off of Soul, she bent back the Pokedex over her face. The Pokedex from his hand was going nuts._He's a owner too?_Silver stared into her eyes._Who was this girl? _He thought to himself _She has a pokedex, three pokemon who are probably the right level to battle this guy but…_ It was interesting to him how this girl got here and why she was. Her eyes where just pools of curiosity and it was like looking into someone that he thought he knew, and the uneasiness he felt before, vanished!

Silver turned, "I don't know who it is, but it isn't nice to threaten a lady." Silver teased Proton and sent the executive into a Rage.

"Attack!" Proton shouted as Ekans and Weezing got up and charged.

"Stay back," Silver commanded Soul and Kurt, "Sneasel Blizzard! Feraligatr Hydro Cannon!"

Feraligatr sent out a ferocious water attack that hit Weezing and rendered it unconscious. A Furious blizzard sounded from Sneasel and froze the Ekans and the ice broke.

"Grrr, fine take this! Arbok!" Proton sent out a slithering Arbok, his last and most powerful Pokémon. And Silver didn't notice the pokeball he had dropped onto the ground and rolled behind him and only Soul saw this and as she ran to push him out of the way a Koffing popped out and Soul pushed out of the way from the Selfdestruct.

"Bui!" Buizel cried out as the Egg flew up into the air and Sneasel caught it. Souls hat flew off her head and Silver's glove went off in a different direction.

"Stupid Girl!" Proton sent Arbok at them.

"Feraligatr!" Silver cried out and Kept Soul to the ground and Feraligatr pinned Arbok down to the ground , the powerful smashed rendered it unconsciousness, Proton was defeated!

Proton returned his Pokémon, "This isn't the last you see of me! Retreat!"

And without another trace left, they were gone out of sight.

"Are you alright Mister and Kurt?" Soul asked as she got up and whipped the dust off her clothing.

"I am just fine." Kurt said.

"I'm alright." Silver got up and brushed himself off as Buizel ran up to Soul and used water gun in Silver's face. Sneasel hit him over the head and Evee scolded him but they both ended up fighting.

Silver started to walk off and leave before he noticed the girls hat on the ground and picked it up and read inside of it "**Soul**". Her name was Soul, she was a Pokedex owner just as he was. He turned to give it back but then stood stunned.

Soul touched Feraligatr's head and it glowed and sparkled, calming the beast and seemingly reversing the wound on his rough skin, reversing time... as if that cut never happened.

_How? I thought Yellow could only do that! _Silver thought and shook it off as Soul turned and he approached her and brushed her hat off and put it on her head.

"Take care." Silver told her as he returned Sneasel and Feraligatr and sent out Murcrow and flew off in a pinch of a second.

Buizel crossed his arms as if he was happy he was gone. Evee saw something out of the corner out her eye, it was a black glove. She rushed over and picked it up in her mouth.

Sneasel held the Egg and handed it to Soul. Evee ran over with the glove in her mouth.

"Thank you for helping Azalea town Soul." Kurt bowed.

Soul nodded her head, but whose glove was this… She jumped, it was the red haired kid's glove! She looked inside, it said : **Silver.**


End file.
